


【盾铁】24小时

by yy0543



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 日常 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy0543/pseuds/yy0543
Summary: 一个队长不在的一天





	【盾铁】24小时

7：00——刷牙洗脸

清晨的阳光从玻璃窗穿透进来，繁忙的纽约才刚刚开始活动，对于托尼来说现在这个时刻起身实在是早得过分。

而事实是，他起来了。贾维斯控制着室内的温度和光源，并不刺眼的阳光散落在被子上，被子里头有被捂了八个小时的余温。他踢开有点热的被子，将头继续埋进柔软的织物中，直到头脑被枕头捂到晕眩，才终于放弃继续睡觉。

如果不是老冰棍平时都严格控制他的时间作息，也许今天他就不会那么早起来了。平时每到六点被那个人摇醒，趴在床上睡眼朦胧地赖床直到七点闻着早餐的香味醒来，再被推去刷牙洗脸。挤着牙膏的托尼感受着口腔里薄荷的清香，微辣的泡沫让他不是很想吃早餐了。

眼角在不注意的时候流进一些水，为了醒神而偏冷的水让托尼的眼眶泛红，用力地眨眨眼睛，突然被出现在镜子前的自己吓了一跳。睫毛被水滴压着，视野一片朦胧，微微张开的嘴巴呼出带有牙膏香气的薄雾。

脑袋是赖床太久后有的紧绷，他模仿着那个人搓揉自己后颈的力道，仍然觉得有些不适。走向床边的柜子，将一个带有银戒的项链戴上。冰冷的链子贴在胸前的反应堆，拉出一点刚才洗脸时滴落的水痕。

将手指伸进戒指里轻轻旋转，停留在外围而迟迟不肯进去。最终托尼选择吻上带着寒气的冰冷戒面，留下一点留念和不舍。

像是跟那个人打了招呼后，他开始了新的一天。

 

8：00——早餐

 

从冰箱里找出包着保鲜膜的苹果派，托尼随意地拆开一半就坐在沙发上开吃。

“Sir我建议你使用微波炉进行五分钟的加热。”淡然的电子管家不知道怎样才在完美冷酷的英国腔里加重了五分钟这一词的语气，托尼抖了一下，可还是我行我素地吃下冰冷的派。

已经硬化的皮变成碎片跌在白色的地板和整洁的沙发。他用脚掌摩擦着食物的残渣，让它看起来像个任性小孩的产物，很快会有扫地机器人来打扫，没有人会骂他，他早已经到了必须为自己所做的事情负责的年纪，而他确实有这个能力负责。

那不代表他能做错，内心有一个声音告诉他。有很多人，佩珀，罗迪，史蒂夫……告诉自己不可以做这不可以做那，有时候阻止得了，有时候不能。史塔克家的传统似乎是倔强地一意孤行，这是走在科技最前端所必须承受的代价。

科技让生活变得更美好。托尼不确定这个话的真实性，科技无可否认地让他活下去，可是没有让他变得更美好，也没有让其他人的生活更好。只要调上两个频道，就可以看到新闻台又在报道某某地区的战争、超级英雄带来的战损和来自贫穷地区人民的哀嚎。

这不全是他的错，史蒂夫曾经如此说过。可是科技是造成这些现象的原因之一，而站在科技顶端的他总要付些责任。尖端的科技不知从何时起不能带给他任何兴奋，只有未知的恐惧，讽刺的是，高速运转的大脑总会让他把一个个足以毁灭世界的武器做出来。

冻僵的馅料根本咬不下去，他掰断旁边的饼皮，小口地咬下碎片。一点都不想吃任何东西，温热的燕麦粥说不定还会让他更反胃。会让他勉强吃下去的原因大概是这是史蒂夫交代他要吃下的早餐，至少在一些简单的事顺着他，不要让美国队长再操心下去。他在战场上捅出的篓子就够史蒂夫心烦了，而他总是在战斗时候不退让，这是他不能改变的坚持。

脸盆大的派被拆得七零八落，煮熟的苹果馅在地板散发出有限的香味。扫地机器人被卡住而强行运作的嗡嗡声听起来像蜜蜂，一个小机器人竟然可以发出如同大自然的声响让他略感惊讶。直到它克服了冻块继续运作时，一股失落感涌上心头，他踢了踢无辜的小清道夫，带着半饱的胃前往工作室。

 

9：00——美国队长的盾牌

他从长长的待办事项里选了一个最喜欢的工作——美国队长的盾牌。

克林顿大概会因为箭头迟迟不更新气炸了吧，娜塔莎则是那种你给她什么武器都可以变成有核武般的攻击力。相比之下，美国队长的盾牌是最有改造空间的，他也乐衷于为爱人的安全进行全面的监督和制造。

制服、头盔到武器，托尼很愿意在所有的小细节付出耐心和时间。美国队长值得更好的，他是所有希望的代表。只有制作属于队长的武器是他才会毫无顾忌，仿佛要把所有能装的武器都装上去。没有人能从美国队长身边偷走任何东西，甚至是托尼尝试在黑乎乎的床上偷偷准备要改良盾牌时都被熟睡的史蒂夫拉着，他肯定那时候史蒂夫根本没睁开眼睛。

现在是特别时刻，好好队长去参加了一个卧底任务，会显露身份的装备都放在大厦，把盾牌放在工作室算是允许托尼改造一下，但不可以太多，史蒂夫走之前还叮嘱到。

喷个漆、修改一下磁力回收装置还真是花不上多少时间。笨笨几次还不小心打翻了油漆只是因为他故意伸出的脚。虽然温暖的阳光照不进封闭的工作室，可是托尼还是有一丝懒洋洋提不起劲的感觉。这种情况是很危险的，高速运转的脑袋在睡眠充足食物充足的条件下依然懒洋洋地一动也不动，像是因为刚才的食物太难吃了而提出抗议。

他躺在平时史蒂夫坐的沙发上，恶狠狠地戳了戳有点硬的坐垫。随后又用力地朝靠垫倒下并不出意外地敲到了头。咚的一声让他反射性地抬高脖子捂住后脑，发晕的鼻子里有史蒂夫的味道。

托尼翘起脚，蜷缩在小小的布袋沙发，盯着天花板思考怎样才可以合理改造盾牌而不会被队长骂，他可以做这个一整天*，如果没有小鸟来打扰的话。

 

*美国队长在电影里的经典台词

 

10：00——和小鸟吵架

 

 

说实话，能和小鸟吵架吵一小时简直屈辱。凭他排得上世界前十的智商，要不是因为他太无聊了才不会和克林顿扯皮那么久。

克林顿一开始控诉的内容是他的制服不够帅不够有型，比起队长的简直是云泥之别。当他知道队长的制服从设计到制作都是由托尼一手包办了的后，开始锲而不舍地要求托尼为他设计。毕竟托尼•史塔克可是站在时尚最尖端的人，或许说他就是时尚。

“我给你一个礼拜份的小甜饼。”

“不要忘记这座大厦所有的东西都是我的，小鸟。”

“对对对，连美国队长都是你床上的宝贝那你可以帮栖息在你家楼顶的小鸟制作一间可看的制服吗？你知道神盾的眼光。”

托尼显然对特工这番甜言蜜语有点动摇，可是想到要想象着这位老年特工的三围画设计图就有点犯难。虽然当初帮史蒂夫设计队服时他们还未在一起，可想象着全民偶像如阿波罗的大胸肌还是很赏心悦目的。如果当初那报告没有写得那么详细说不定他还能替史蒂夫贴身测量……

“铁罐！铁罐！你有在听我说吗？”克林顿肥胖的身躯挤到托尼的眼前打断了他的幻想，不小心看到克林顿那可怕的脸后，托尼还是决定……

“完全没有所以请你走通风口离开。”

自动关闭耳朵的钢铁侠，脑中已经开始考虑如何劝史蒂夫回来后做套最新的制服，贴身到要仔细量的那种。

 

11：00——被拉去训练场

 

在经过克林顿疯狂的话燥后，托尼已经没有机会好好坐下来设计队长的新制服。他本来想继续在沙发上颓废下去，可克林顿还是坚持拉着托尼去训练，美其名代替美国队长帮钢铁侠锻炼身体。

“你想要做什么训练？”穿着紧身制服的鹰眼严肃地问着身穿宽松套头衫的科学家。托尼耸耸肩，随意地指了指旁边的沙袋。克林顿马上露出一脸“噢我都知道”的笑容，不寒而栗到托尼必须大声解释，他选沙袋只是因为自己有玩过拳击。

厚实的拳击手套裹住他的双手，闷热的皮革限制出手指的移动，他挥出了几个空拳，让手臂得以拉伸舒展。用力握紧双拳时所突出的青筋带着隐隐约约的紫色，犹如之前钯中毒会发生的现象。

那时候的他所挥出的每一拳都是无谓的挣扎，软绵绵地打在名为命运的沙袋上，再被弹回来，再更用力地挥拳，被更大力地推回来。该死的牛顿定律不是吗？

不知道是有心或无疑，他感觉自己面前的沙袋有隐隐约约的凹陷，像是被击打太久有的损坏。现在的他挥打的对象，是不是曾经也被史蒂夫打过。双手在额前固定，有节奏地挥出去。鼓胀的手臂绷成一条曲线，却异常有着扳手特有的力量感。

将电线衔接的精细，敲打铁器的技巧都融合在拳头的力量上。这个沙袋也许是史蒂夫曾经未攻克的难题，可是如今变成他锲而不舍的追求。

带有咸味的汗水流入嘴唇，在一次用力的吸气中被滚入舌尖，跟唾液融合在一起。吞下一口带着咸味的口水，托尼用手扶起不知道什么时候变得湿漉漉的刘海，顺便梳理几下又继续挥拳，完全不顾克林顿的劝告。

酸痛感随着紧绷的肌肉和韧带蔓延到大脑。他的后脑停止了工作，像是卡壳的齿轮，固定在一个动作循环。直到紧绷的弦爆裂开了，沙袋才露出了里头的细沙。

沙烁纠缠着脚板。托尼赌气似地踢了一脚，飞扬的沙在白色灯光的照耀下毫无生气。没有理会克林顿调侃的口哨声，他脱下手套走进淋浴间。

 

12：00——咖啡厅

 

无所事事的托尼漫步到大厦楼下的咖啡厅。随意找了个位子坐下，一名金发的侍应生在提上菜单后有点变化的表情让他想起自己忘了带些遮蔽物了。老天他甚至连墨镜也没带，也没有理由狡辩说他只是长得看起来比较像史塔克。

“你需要进去里面坐吗？”

“嗯……其实也不用，我坐一会儿就走。”

托尼将视角对向菜单，尽可能不去看那金发女郎的脸，他可不想造成什么误会，希望那姑娘是安分点的人。

“算是个好选择，介于还有一个小时就是午休的高潮时间还有你确实应该多多晒晒太阳，特别是中午十二点的。”

“给我在里面安排一个隐蔽点的座位吧……”

 

服务生带他来到了一个小角落，在他说出随便这种点单后给他上了一杯加了两颗糖的黑咖啡，巧合到让他心生疑虑。

“如果要我为什么会上这杯咖啡的话，我想告诉你当一个金发大个子天天拿着一支比他小指头还细的铅笔，坐在你刚才的位置，洋溢着蠢兮兮的表情在画素描，并且时不时和空闲的侍应生东拉西扯一些他爱人的事情，你就明白我的感受了。”

“也许他说的不是我。”

“有点钱，小个子，褐发大眼睛，天才机械师，前任花花公子还有自毁倾向时不时就会无理由地自卑，我想不出第二个人谢谢。”

托尼有点尴尬地啜了口咖啡，金发又强势的侍应生让他想起了佩珀，当然还有另外一个原因——佩珀通知他参加会议的轰炸短信，现在正在强烈攻击他脆弱的手机音响。

“那个金发大个子？”

“不，小个子的，还是来催我去开会的那种。”

“你看起来毫不在意。”

“不关心会议和迟到是托尼•史塔克的风格。”

“你不是非得迟到，再说了你现在不是很闲吗？”

“我真应该考虑聘请你去做复联的顾问。”

“相信我，我不想更深入你和那个人的私生活，尤其是床上的那种。”

“史蒂夫才不会乱说吧！”

侍应生顽皮地吐了吐舌头，捧着托盘蹦蹦跳跳地走了。托尼打赌她一定从史蒂夫口中学会如何教训他的精髓。

其实偶尔早去一次吓吓小辣椒也不错，可是能不能在会议保持专注可就有待商权。托尼喝着咖啡，望着窗外高耸的史塔克大厦。第一次觉得这座大楼高得有点不近人情。阳光将A字照得有些模糊，必须微微眯起眼睛才能直视。谁知道那个老年人有没有反光，虽然以四倍能力来说可能性很小就是了。

细小的灰尘在阳光下跳动，手冲咖啡的味道令人满足。繁忙的街道在玻璃窗后流动，一瞬间他觉得自己不属于纽约。

 

1：00——会议

 

佩珀在他准时出现在会议室时表现出莫大的关心。

“如果队长逼得你太紧也要体谅一下。”佩珀一脸欣慰地拍拍托尼的肩膀。

“队长不在噢，今天我可是为了我的要佩珀准时出现~”

“准时来是你的责任。”佩珀马上瞪了瞪托尼的嬉皮笑脸，如往常一样严肃又无奈地要求他，只要乖乖坐在椅子上，不挪动他的屁股不张开嘴巴，这一个小时他就可以安全渡过，不然就是被高跟鞋敲爆头的下场。

“你不能要求一个天才的大脑停工一个小时，这是对世界的巨大损失！”

“你可以在底下偷偷看手机，这是最大的限度。”

托尼不满地咕哝着自己的公司还要被限制之类的话，一边让佩珀把他领去一个竟然没有玻璃桌子的会议室。白色简洁的长方形桌子叠放着一份文件，他知道他不需要打开，反正里头也没什么东西，托尼•史塔克从来不看文件报告，更何况是纸类的物品。

封面上做作的黑色印刷字让他想起美国队长睡前会读的小说。那个人最近在读什么呢？好像有点忘了，他太久没有见到史蒂夫了，都快忘记史蒂夫看书时眼珠的转动。

从左到右，每隔四到五秒就眨眼的蓝色眼珠，在被调成橘色的灯光照耀下有点绿。金色的睫毛是温柔的光线，从上帝手中倒下的蜜糖。托尼开始怀念他们肌肤相贴，脸与脸隔着血污摩擦。

所以这次他没有选择通过手机监督贾维斯运算，而是把手指在屏幕上敲敲打打，试图发一则短信给队长。

“我今天有好好开会。”

看起来有点生涩，删掉。

“在咖啡厅遇到你平时很喜欢的金发侍应生。”

第一条短讯就提第三者不好吧，删掉。

“你还好吗？”

太规矩，不行。

“什么时候回来……”

这样会不会显得太黏人了，像个初恋的小女生一样眼巴巴等着爱人回来，肥皂剧套路可不适合总裁风范的他。

“任务顺利吗？”

开头就问句是不是有点不好……

“史塔克先生，报告有什么问题吗？”

一旁在报告的员工看到紧皱双眉的托尼，有点惶惶不安地问到。

“没什么问题，继续。”

将电话翻了个圈，他想着如果在把玩手机的时候不小心按下发送键的机率有多大，直到他非常确定完美的starkphone不会有这样的缺点后，才又认认真真看向空白的信息编辑栏。

“你好吗？”

他这样写到，然后在佩珀开始准备杀人的目光前发送短讯。直到会议结束，他都没有再看电话。

 

2：00——午餐

佩珀在他对手机发呆的时候把他转移到办公室，他一直以为SI只有他的实验室，直到佩珀领着他去到那个充满着史塔克风格的办公桌前。

桌子是一大片显示屏，唯二的抽屉连拉环都没有，这间充满他风格的办公室没有他任何的痕迹，看起来像个只去过一次的餐厅桌子，还是他不会喜欢的那种。

伟大的秘书拿着比她高跟鞋的跟还高的文件叠在桌子上。上面有着两个便当盒，纸质的老式外卖盒让他有了一丝亲切感，他觉得自己不会拒绝得太久。

“我吃过了。”

“咖啡甜甜圈以及任何快餐不得算是正餐，出自美国队长。”

托尼撇了撇嘴，打开写着用马克笔歪歪斜斜写上T的便当盒，一股烤排骨的香味在红褐色的香料中显得更加诱人，微焦的肉被考得蜷缩，隐隐约约露出粉色的肉质。佩珀好像心有灵犀似的，将盒子里所有的绿色食品包括那小番茄拿出来，只剩下鲜美多汁的肉。

他看到佩珀的便当盒，清一色的绿色生物，简直是灾难。叉起切好的肉块放进嘴里，感受浓郁的味道在舌尖爆发。身为一个有钱人他也尝过不少美食，这种平民风格的食物他也来者不拒，更何况这道排骨可以拍得上他吃过最好的排骨前三名……直到他吃到一半。

原本已经沉淀在胃袋底端的咖啡好像又要闹腾了，肉汁在牙缝中残留，过度的香味充满了口腔。他很确定自己是没吃饱的，只是就是不想吃。太腻了，他用叉子拨弄着食物。

以前史蒂夫对于食物有着严格的要求，比如一定要饮食均衡，吃肉的同时也要吃菜，他甚至会把菜包着肉，或者以一些诡异的方法把肉做到有一股菜味并强迫托尼吃。均衡的饮食是世界上最重要的事，他想好理由后，快速地用叉子抢走佩珀的食物。慢了半拍的佩珀埋怨地瞪着托尼，似乎不了解他的行为。

“干嘛不吃自己的！”

“太腻了。”

佩珀疑惑地夹走他盒子里的排骨，小口地咬着，直到吃完一小块都没有露出什么不满的表情。

“根本没有多腻，就是排骨的味道啊，你该不会只想要惹我生气才故意抢我的食物吧。”

“怎么可能啊！你都瘦成这样了，我可不想被告虐待员工。”

说完，托尼任性地将一半的排骨倒进佩珀的饭盒里，还拿走她盒里的蔬菜。半咬着菜叶的可怜样子让脸色逐渐变黑的佩珀无话可说，最后只能认命地吃掉托尼的食物。

 

3：00——逛街

 

“给我在七点的时候回来开记者会，这是你欠我的。”

佩珀在他走出电梯前警告他说。

托尼无所谓地翻了个白眼，然后大步走出公司。佩珀知道他会到场的，也许会迟到，可是除非有紧急情况，否则他一般都会出现和那群讨厌的记者或政客斗智斗勇，这是他唯一能做的，也是少数没让他太过讨厌的事情。

走出SI大楼后，繁华的商业街就出现在他的眼前。刚放学的学生三五成群地在街上徘徊，挥霍他们大把的青春。虽然他不是很想像史蒂夫这样说，不过那群学生也穿得真是太群魔乱舞了。比如那位穿得花枝招展的女生像是把彩虹色不规则地穿在身上，品味差得还不如美国队长那星旗配色。

几个女生带着疑惑又兴奋的表情对着指指点点，他很熟悉接下来的发展，所以假装没有注意到任何目光快速离开闹区。他对于纽约小巷的熟悉度不比史蒂夫差。

转身拐进一个窄小的巷子，他隐约记得史蒂夫跟他提过这里有一家老战友开的杂货店，希望里头有买汽水或零食之类的垃圾食品。

小个的玻璃风铃挂在木门上，挡着沾满油渍的招牌。硕大的钉子也拯救不了岌岌可危的壁柜，好在上面也没有摆上多少东西。

柜子上有一个角落吸引了托尼的目光。被擦得脱漆的木板有几个手作的小吊饰，上面用粉红色的蜡笔写上了“玛丽的作品”。

有着折痕的粗制纸张跟鲜明的颜色产生对比。身为现代童年偶像的钢铁侠也收过许多小孩画的图画，这一张算得上是个佳作，旁边用各式陶土捏的小人偶也说明了这是个心灵手巧的小姑娘。

他打开门，玻璃的风铃发出刺耳的刮声让他瑟缩了一会儿。银灰色头发的老头笔直地坐在柜台前，眼睛紧闭着似乎在打盹，只是年轻的军旅生涯让他端正的背垂不下来，即使是在和平年代的熟睡中。

当他走到刚才的壁柜前，注意到一个从外面玻璃窗不能看到的死角。黄铜制成的星盾比起其他作品更有质感，在暖黄的灯光下散发出庄严的气场。他拿起比他手心还小的星盾，发现中间的小星星还可以旋转，调皮得犹如圣诞树上的星星，让每个人在注意到的当下都想要拼命摘下来。

这一定是小女孩最好的作品吧。他想象得到小女孩小心翼翼地把它摆在橱上有人欣赏，却又舍不得让无心人买走它，于是在店内店外跑进跑出才找到一个完美的位置摆放这个小小的吊饰。

“多少钱？”他把这个星盾放在柜台前，年老的军人立马就清醒，丝毫不显疲态地面对难得一见的客人。

“六美元。”

“可以刷卡吗？”托尼有点犯难地翻找钱包，薄薄的黑色钱包只有几张卡和大钞，他仔细看看柜台，发现连自动的收银机也没有后，就放弃似地把一张一百美元的大钞放在桌前。

“不接受刷卡或是大钞。”

“剩下的不用找，当做小费吧。”

“那也不能，这太多了！”

好吧，这群四十年代军人，统统固执得可以。问题是，托尼想要的东西就是一定要，这方面他的固执不输于这群老人。

他脱下手表，转头走出店门，往左右寻找着一些普通人。明确地表示了他打算用这个昂贵的手表换取几美元的纸币，上一次他这样做还是为了买佩珀的草莓。

不出意料，老店家急急忙忙地冲出来拉着他的手，有点焦躁地解释着他的行为会对店里造成多少麻烦，但对于托尼来说他的理由简直狗屁不通，于是他没心没肺地挺起胸，坚持一定要买下那个小星盾。

“随便你吧，反正如果玛丽知道有人那么喜欢她的作品也会很开心吧。”

 

4：00——不小心成为保姆了

 

他们最终达成共识，介于托尼真的没办法掏出几美元，所以只好以一张签名代替，有点臭美的决定，可一个名人的签名总可以吸引点行人的目光吧。

这场交易原本是堪称完美，如果发生什么意外都是美国队长盾牌的错，托尼这样告诉自己，所以被骗去当保姆也是美国队长盾牌的错。

意外就发生在下一瞬间，当他和老人踏进杂货店的时候，一个刘海梳上去的金发小姑娘在壁橱前摆弄陶土人偶。一向挺直腰杆的前军人仿佛一下子就萎了，脸上的表情五味杂陈。

阳光打在小女孩的金发上犹如金色喷泉，与其相对地是女孩因不满而撅起的嘴巴。天真可爱的景色让托尼忽略了老人算计的目光，对于上帝即将降下的灾难如羔羊一样一无所知。

 

“那个盾牌为什么会放在柜台上。”

“是他，这位客人买走了，准确来说是准备要买走了，因为他没带够钱。”

老人用手指着托尼，急迫的语气仿佛是要把什么烫手山芋快速传给托尼。老天，没有那个老人家不爱孙女，但爱的同时也包含着一点怕吧。

“所以，托尼•亿万富翁•史塔克连一间小店的便宜都会占吗？”

“嘿，小女孩。”托尼蹲下身摸摸头顶只到他腰间的女孩，“我觉得我能付的钱大概是足够买一架刷卡机和自动收银机，非常可惜的是你的好爷爷不接受。”

“那你就肉偿吧。”

“对不起你刚刚说什么？”

好吧，他有点吓到了，虽然知道现在的小孩很恐怖但攻击力竟然可以高到这个地步也太惊人了。年纪轻轻就那么开放不好吧，如果美国队长的粉丝都这么开放岂不是天天觊觎他男友的屁股和胸。

没等到他目瞪口呆结束，就感觉自己的脚被拐杖绊了一下，跌跌撞撞来到小女孩面前。穿着碎花连衣裙的玛丽露出兴奋的微笑，仿佛获得一个崭新的洋娃娃，迫不及待地牵着托尼的手打算拖出去给小伙伴们介绍。就这样，傻愣着的钢铁侠就这样被软嫩的小手拉出店外，老军人在门口处行挥挥手，仿佛如释重负地松了一口气。

 

说没有想过和史蒂夫领养一个孩子是骗人的，即使新潮如托尼，也不能否认孩子对一个家庭组成的重要性。哪怕孩子可能是个魔王，他可能不是个好父亲，史蒂夫可能太过好了，太多可能和预测，但两人却默契地从未提过。是什么原因？因为超级英雄的事务过于繁忙，他偶尔复发的PTSD，史蒂夫或是自己在某一次战斗后的伤痕累累。连成为伴侣对他们而言都宛如奇迹，更何况孩子。

玛丽，玛丽。如果有一个女儿，模样跟史蒂夫像是一个模子刻出来的，眼睛可以是遗传属于他的褐色，没有人不喜欢托尼的大眼睛。继承他母亲名字的孩子也会继承她父亲俩所有美好的地方。然后有一天她会如同他们俩倔强又叛逆地离家，踏上自己的道路。绕回去，托尼告诉自己，这是一个过程，仅仅是一个过程，经历这个过程对他和史蒂夫来说没有多大的必要。

他牵着玛丽的手跑在公园的草地上麻木地走动，小手露出的汗水让托尼的手被挣脱出来。玛丽毫不犹豫地坐上跷跷板，示意托尼走向空旷的另一头。

这只是一个过程，他的手压着跷跷板上下摆动。因为兴奋而惊呼的玛丽吸引了所有人的目光，他试图让玛丽小声些以防别人认为他是因为不尽责地把跷跷板弄得太高才引起小女孩的尖叫。

“干嘛非要玩这个？”在托尼的手臂开始酸痛前他问到。

“因为这个你也可以一起玩。”

不，其实我没在玩，托尼内心说到，因为玩是享受或娱乐的一个过程，我很确定我没在享受，但他还是给了小女孩一个微笑，抱起跷跷板另一头的玛丽，装作俏皮的语气说到，

“也许我们可以换取秋千噢，我会很享受推你的。”

我现在看起来像是个在哄孩子的妈妈吗……说着善意的谎言，拔高的句尾，亲切又造作的叹词，老天这个女孩看起来就像他的孩子。

 

 

5：00——逛博物馆

 

最后他们没能在公园玩上两个小时就被迫逃走了，原因是一个小孩认出来了他并大声尖叫是钢铁侠。

其实他还是挺惊讶能在公园挺过半小时之久，介于他那么出名，有好几个家长都在旁好奇打量他是不是托尼•史塔克本人。只是看起来陌生又强势的金发女孩让他们对这个看起来长得有点像史塔克的人降低了可信度，一个亿万富翁出现在平民区的机率能有多大。

他跟玛丽在纽约的街道上像被追赶的特工一样快步行走又假装自己没有被行人所瞩目。即使看起来很奇怪，但纽约人民也没有给予压低帽檐的两人太多注意力，他们已经被训练成对于奇怪事物的接受力异常地高。

闯进博物馆是一个意外的选项，一开始是玛丽跑进去的，她表示原因是因为这里看起来很少人，托尼对此保持怀疑，毕竟这小女孩可是会制作美国队长一系列周边（其实只有一个小盾牌）的忠实粉丝。

博物馆是个好地方，尽管他不确定这里到底是不是博物馆介于史蒂夫其实还活着。在美国队长的解冻后这里有一度成为观光圣地，但民众渐渐发现他们在电视机上看见美国队长拯救世界的视频比小鬼当家的播放数还多时，博物馆一瞬间就冷清下来。没有版权、先进科技和保安的博物馆一点都不吸引人，只有二战中保留的黄色相片和写着美国队长事迹的布告板。盾牌、制服之类的物品理所当然地放在史塔克大厦，血清的相关报告没有留在这里也是相当正常。严肃的博物馆没有任何吸引人的地方，它唯一做的就是把史蒂夫的光荣事迹挂起来高高歌颂，而托尼想要指着布告板说他和史蒂夫创造过更多。

承认吧你妒忌这个博物馆，托尼感觉博物馆里的广播在对他说。那是他没有参与过的，史蒂夫的人生，美国队长的诞生，咆哮突击队和北冰洋。他怎么可以忘记收购这里，把所有影视资料统统锁在那间充满不知道从何买来的收藏品仓库，让佩珀管理，就算他从不会去看，可是在他的名下总显得比较安全。愚蠢的超级反派可能会对史蒂夫的过去进行语言攻击，而聪明的佩珀会骂他全世界都知道美国队长的过去，事实也是他即使把所有资料锁起来也不代表参与了史蒂夫的过去。

“你干嘛一直站在这里。”玛丽用手抓着他的衣角。

“看美国队长的战绩之类的？”

“全世界都知道他做了什么，他是美国儿童的睡前故事。”

好吧就不该跟小粉丝说这个。别忘了她的爷爷还是二战老兵，说不定天天像他老爸一样美国队长西美国队长东，只不过他爸从来没和他说过睡前故事就是了。

“这里很无聊。”在刚刚玩过刺激的特工游戏后，玛丽喘着抱怨。“我们可以继续玩特工游戏吗？”

“可以，当然可以，我们这次的任务是入侵这里最机密的地方——档案管理室。”

事实上档案管理室一点也不机密。它金色的牌子在门前大咧咧地挂着，只要认真在不大的博物馆搜索一下就能看到。唯一有麻烦的地方是门前员工以外禁止进入的告示牌和门锁。钢铁侠是神盾局员工，而且他从来不知道什么叫做锁，老天这甚至不是个电子锁。

他们两个比起特工更像是因为顽皮而偷跑进来的小孩。毫无章法的翻箱倒柜，又试图不着痕迹地放回原位，一页页放在牛皮袋里的资料已经微微发黄，散发着一股油墨的味道。

“看我找到什么！”

玛丽高高举起手中的录像带，兴奋地上跳下窜，还撞翻了桌子上岌岌可危的地球仪。托尼翻看着古早味浓厚的胶带，在玛丽好奇的目光中放进录像机里。

然后两个人都笑了出来。

托尼甚至比玛丽还夸张地撞翻了桌子，整个桌子。

他的头在火辣辣地发疼，可是都顾不上了。猜他们找到了什么，美国队长卖国债的跳舞影片！里头的史蒂夫穿着早已经被他判定为审美灾难而淘汰的红蓝制服，做出搞笑的动作。旁边跳着大腿舞的啦啦队让史蒂夫的脸色在头盔下又红又紫，看在有摄像机的镜头下，她们只不过没有直接贴上史蒂夫的腹肌。

托尼承认自己并没有妒忌，就好像史蒂夫在看到他以往开派对的荒诞视频也只是一笑了之。他们都改变了，也许仍带有往日的影子，可是复仇者这个职业让他们变得更好。

这是过去，在托尼笑得肚子疼时突然释然了。经历造就了他们的爱，比起过去的美国队长，现在的史蒂夫才是他的爱人。

他拿起手机，开始拍摄史蒂夫的黑历史准备回去嘲笑他。工作人员要感谢还有玛丽在，不然任性的史塔克完全可以拿着胶带就走。总得给孩子做个好榜样嘛。

 

 

6：00——回家

 

“我不想回家。”玩累了的玛丽趴在他的肩膀上小声地说，脏兮兮的鞋子被托尼领在手上，累得已经抬不起头了。

“感恩吧孩子，你还能回家，我还有一场记者会要去。”

“钢铁侠不能翘班吗？”

“不能，这是我的责任，虽然还有一部分是因为佩珀会杀死我如果我不出席的话。”

“嗯……”

“超憋屈又凄惨吧。”

“不，”玛丽紧紧地抱着他，金色的头发搔刮着托尼的耳朵，“更帅了。”

“我就不能和美国队长的粉丝讲道理，你和他都一个样。”

他用力托起玛丽，金色的夕阳和女孩垂下来的头发在他眼前映衬着，将纽约的路变成金黄色的大道。

或许他可以考虑篡夺玛丽教父的位子，管老头子和那个他没有打算知道的无名氏教父，没有一个人不想要托尼成为自己孩子的教父。他绝对会是那种电影里会有的酷教父，还会和孩子玩特工游戏做激光玩具枪的那种，再不济，他身边还有一个美国队长加持。

“把口水留到我衣服上就把你直接背到复仇者大厦不让你回家。”

半睡半醒的玛丽听到这话儿后，半挑起眉，然后用力地咬上他的肩膀还故意用口水蹭了蹭。

“喂？！认真的！！快住嘴！！！”

托尼有点吓到地大喊了出来，被需要的甜蜜感还没涌上，就被急匆匆跑出来的老头弄散了。只见老人把自己的孙女从他的肩膀上拉下，充满歉意地鞠躬道歉还顺带轻捏了捏孙女的鼻子好让她清醒一点。玛丽似乎反应过来自己做了什么后，就径自跑进店里了。

他随意地摆摆手，试图尽快离开已经开始逐渐被行人瞩目的地方，刚刚他一声大喊让好多人都望向这里。

当托尼转身准备离开时，玛丽追出来拉起他的手，把一个精致的钢铁侠布偶塞进他的手里。

“女生总会把最好的偷藏起来的知道吗！”

脸色涨红的女孩大喊了这句话后又跑回了店里，老人骂了她几句后也走开了。

红色的布偶有着柔和的圆形头盔，他把口袋里的小盾牌掏了出来，摆在上面拍了一张照片给史蒂夫。

 

 

7：00——记者会

 

哈皮在小巷绕了一大圈后找到了他，可怜的小司机几乎是把托尼的不满体现在车速上，可惜七点的纽约交通不够他发挥，托尼觉得自己可以发明一个会飞的车子给他。最后匆匆赶到会场的两人在全场瞩目下走进来，记者们举起摄像头，踩着高跟鞋拼尽全力地挤上前只为拍到一张他的照片，托尼内心满意地点点头，这才是史塔克的正常生活。

“你那个玩偶是怎么回事？”佩珀到场后小声地附在他的耳边说。

他低下头，看到他之前匆匆塞进口袋里的钢铁侠布偶，略微粗糙的缝线和用蓝色纽扣做成的反应堆一点都不像是名家之手，一眼就能看出是一个小孩子做的。

“所以你要告诉我你出去两个小时就多了个私生女？”

“是多了个教女。”

饶是这样，佩珀颈下的青筋仍然没有退减的倾向。她拉着托尼的领带，用眼神警告他待会儿记者问到就请乖乖闭嘴，不要说出任何一个字。托尼嬉皮笑脸地点点头，尝试将布偶塞进口袋深测，然后又引来了一阵相机快门的攻击。

大概是这一次的记者素质挺不错的，话题一开始都围绕在SI新上市的手机，让托尼有机会在桌子下拿着玩偶来自拍。正当他做到第八个表情已经准备直接拿出来放在桌面上来仰拍时，蓝色的显示屏闪了闪，是史蒂夫•罗杰斯发来了消息。

“挺好看的，跟你一样。”

“即使有这句话也不能抵消你那么迟才回我的信息”

“那如果是今晚我可能可以回来呢:)。”

“有待商权( • ̀ω•́ )”

“这个表情是同意了。”

“那只是现在被迫面对记者所做出的表情”

“可托尼，记者不在我们的手机里面。”

“我拍一张记者的照就有了”

“好了别玩了。佩珀会发脾气的，好好工作。我爱你。”

“太多句号了老冰棍！”

 

当托尼终于把视线从屏幕上移开时，终于注意到一个娇小的女记者磕磕巴巴地拿着话筒问他问题，而佩珀正在用盛气凌人的姿态回击。

“所以，你有什么好问题能要让我家佩珀那么激动？”

“史塔克先生，我只是想请问一下为什么你会拿着那个玩偶。”

记者高举这话筒，能让SI的幕后老板回答问题功劳可不小，托尼望向轻轻摇头的佩珀，觉得自己也不是那么不通情达理。

“大概~”他拿起越看越可爱的小布偶，“是为了申请专利？”

 

好吧结束后他高速跑出会场，在佩珀发飙之前消失，免得自己的小脑袋会被高跟鞋和摄影机敲出来。哈皮认为他上扬的嘴角是因为佩珀的高跟鞋今天只有五厘米，被打到也不会太疼。

 

8：00——晚餐

 

回到史塔克大厦以后，克林顿和娜塔莎已经坐在客厅共享披萨了。大概是雷神不在的关系，小鸟慢条斯理地咀嚼着芝士披萨浓厚绵密的口感，娜塔莎则是意思咬了一口便放下了。

他趁着玻璃门一开，一个箭步冲到桌子上抢了最大片的那块披萨。连克林顿的特工雷达还没有响起，就看到全无形象的史塔克狼吞虎咽地吞下这没有营养的快餐食物。

“我要和队长说！”

克林顿不满地喊到，托尼耸耸肩，在啃完口中的这一块后，把酸酸的黄梨片吐出来，再进军下一个。

如果不是娜塔莎开心地看着这场闹剧，克林顿一定会把口水全部吐在披萨上，然后托尼会订上几百个披萨来炫耀，两个人像幼稚园小孩一样吵架斗气，惹得全大厦的人都不忍直视。只是今天托尼实在太累了，让他工作一小时等于在实验室敲敲打打十个小时一样，疲惫度有增无减。

克林顿似乎认为没得好好吃饭的托尼有点可怜，反正披萨还很多，食量最大的托尔也不在，就勉强让一点给铁罐吧。

干掉了几大片披萨的钢铁侠躺在沙发上打嗝，被娜塔莎嫌弃地踢了一脚，然后委屈地蜷缩在白色的沙发上，让衣服上的食物碎片抖在白色的布料上。如果美国队长看到这个情景会发飙的，那是他最喜欢的沙发，充满了廉价的清香剂和硬得要死的坐垫，虽然史蒂夫的大腿也很硬，但是至少不是冷冰冰的。薄荷味的清香剂突然变得太刺鼻，托尼决定连嘴角沾上的芝士都要想办法蹭上纯白的沙发。

“叮——”手机电话的提示音响起，托尼拿起手机，写着好好吃饭的讯息出现在眼中。他趴在扶手上，伸长的双脚碰到放着遥控的玻璃桌，一只手压在头的下面，另一只手用食指缓慢地打着键盘。

把穿了一天的鞋脱掉，伸展着穿着黑袜的脚板。食指在屏幕上敲出了“我现在在吃披萨，气死你”的内容。克林顿唉声叹气地摇头，那个在史蒂夫大腿上会把腰弓成诱惑的形状和永远保持柔软的小胡子的主人如今邋里邋遢地在沙发上打滚，一脸爱人不在就显出原型的样子简直不忍直视。

“娜塔莎，你觉得要回史蒂夫什么才好。”

“写我想和你在肮脏的沙发上做X。”

“噢。”托尼改为用手撑着头，在键盘上打出“我想和你来一场把沙发弄脏的性爱。”

这次娜塔莎都要摇头了，两个特工在电影播放栏挑挑拣拣，准备放弃颓废的钢铁侠。

“你们要看什么电影。”终于坐起来伸懒腰的托尼没有形象地舔去嘴边已经冷却的芝士，手机懒洋洋地在大腿上摆着，仿佛一有震动托尼就能感觉到。

“一个老人死了老婆然后孤独生活的故事。”

 

9：00——电影时光

 

其实整部剧也没有那么孤独老人。克林顿意外地挑选了一部动画片“天外奇迹”，虽然里头用气球抬起房子本身不科学到托尼直翻白眼，但托尼对卡通片有着意外地包容，只是在过渡片段是意思意思吐槽几句。

如果能把片中的小男孩换成小女孩就好了，最好还能叫玛丽，金发碧眼，像他的教女一样可爱……说到教女，他还没把这个提议提上日程。管它什么宗教，教名，史塔克家的人有任性的权力，只希望史蒂夫不会阻止他。

他眼睛开始有点模糊，感觉到披萨在他的胃袋满满被胃酸消化的感觉，脚板因为偏低的冷气微微缩了起来。拿起手机，趁还没睡着时看多一眼，仍然没有讯息再传来，不过这也是常态。他的脑袋已经晕得不能思考，他转动眼球，勉强把电话放在玻璃桌后再沉沉睡去。

他没有看到电影结局，反正会是个大团圆结局，他想这就是他能包容动画片的原因。

 

10：00——工作

 

托尼做了一个梦。漫长又无尽，模糊又清晰。里面有史蒂夫，大厦和盔甲，浩克在楼下的咖啡馆喝着茶搭讪早上的服务生，玛丽在和笨笨玩耍。至于他好像在盔甲中，可又不像在盔甲中。直到清醒的那一刹那，他发现时间仅仅过了二十分钟。

也许是小睡让精神好了不少，托尼撑起身体，发现桌子上只有剩下的可乐和爆米花，机械手和清洁机器人在清理。他从机器人的手中拿起一口已经漏风的爆米花，咬着软绵绵的零食，难受地皱了皱眉。

走进工作室，拿起扳手。一个未成型的钢铁战甲出现在眼前。银白色的战甲在关节处点缀着一点红色，火力装置也改为震波和电击为主。他的头脑清醒到发疼，眼睛也可以处理细微的电路板。蹲下身子，让视线和电路板齐平，细小的火花在护目镜上跳跃，在眼前仿佛闪亮亮的烟火。

他突然想起自己以前恐慌症发作时，整夜的不眠与精神恍惚让他的工作效率成倍数增长。也许世界需要钢铁侠的恐慌症，可遗憾的是，这次不同于以往，他的精神不再像个超人类，而是个普通的天才科学家。只有偶发的灵感和兴致才能发明出这种绝无仅有的绝世发明，不是吗？托尼咬着笔杆，满意地望向完成的盔甲。

 

11：00——通话

 

工作的时间快得无法想象，正当他和贾维斯讨论着下一套战甲的方案时，电话响起。而托尼以一种犹如手机瘾严重患者的高速冲去接听电话。拜托拜托千万不要是佩珀不要是光头不要是那个探长，他拿起电话喂了一声，在听到史蒂夫问好的声音突然轻松下来了。

“所以像这样快接听代表你还没睡觉咯。”

“拜托现在才十一点，那么久的时间没见面，你第一件事情就是要对我的生活作息指手画脚，也未免太残酷了吧。”

“我只是关心你。”

“那就快点回来，如果我说我还没睡是为了等你，你会不会感到愧疚。”

“事实上……托尼我可能今天没有办法回到纽约，机场这里出了点问题，航班延误了。”

“我派专机去载你。”

“不用了，我还跟着其他神盾的特工，战后报告和检讨还等着我。”

托尼挂了电话，毫无犹豫的。

电话没有再响起，他也没有等待。将电话塞进空荡荡的抽屉了，关上抽屉。他开始思考究竟为什么自己会期待那个人的回来。

他想起与史蒂夫开始这种关系的最初。托尼•史塔克对于经营长久关系感到陌生，他们之间聚少离多，话题三句不离工作和生活习惯。一开始他们没有特别说明这个关系，直到他们交往半年后，他在一次晚宴亲了史蒂夫而史蒂夫回吻了，这才惊掉一堆人的下巴。

低调行事不像他的作风，谈恋爱更不像，尤其是平淡如白开水的恋爱。然而他们愣是撑过了那么多次吵架，直到最后史蒂夫拿着一个婚戒在某一天早晨套上他的手指。没有该死的玫瑰气球单膝下跪，他们甚至没有踏入民政局领证，他接受了。生活除了胸前的凸起物没有任何变化。

似乎等着史蒂夫回来也变成一种习惯，而自己对于等待的习以为常让他细思极恐。躺上床，他考虑着喝口酒有没有助于减轻这个现状，多少分量的酒才够阻止这荒诞的生活。床单是史蒂夫的味道，让他分心了。他走出卧室，决定去别的客房串门。

 

12：00——突击检查

 

现在大厦只有两个人，克林顿和娜塔莎。两者里哪一个比较适合喝酒谈心的显而易见，打扰娜塔莎睡眠的人可是会遭到比浩克还可怕的攻击。

他敲了敲克林顿的门，一阵巨大的撞击声和闷哼从里面传来。克林顿顶着一头乱糟糟的头发开门，他怀疑这位前神盾局特工根本没在床上而是排风口上睡觉，介于床单的整齐度。

“没事干嘛三更半夜来找我，你……”

“武器升级。”

“……”

克林顿侧过身，让托尼进来。洁白的墙壁和摆在地上零零碎碎的黑色武器形成强烈的反差美，少数色彩缤纷的儿童画挂在墙上，显得突兀又温馨。他想起还摆在口袋里的盾牌小吊饰，他把玩偶放在桌子上，可是盾牌还没拿出来。

“送给你的孩子。”他从口袋掏出来，把辛苦了一下午的战利品给了克林顿。

“这什么，你和队长的定情信物？麻烦吵架的话不要波及我好不好。”

“只是随手拿的吊饰品，想那么多干嘛。”

“可你注意看里面明明有个SR和TS的小雕刻！”

托尼愣了会儿，快速地抢过来查看，黄铜制的盾牌确实刻着小小的字母。史蒂夫的盾牌也有，那是托尼在一次改进中一时玩心大发刻上的，正常人不可能会知道。平民百姓能看到美国队长盾牌的几率少之又少，刻在背面的字母也不显眼，为什么一个小女孩会知道这些字？

“你需要打电话去向队长询问吗？”

“不需要，他现在很忙。”

“还说不是生气了，那么善解人意简直不像你。”

“……”

 

1：00——喝酒去！

 

事实是，克林顿还是个好损友，看着托尼的脸色越来越臭，就拉着他准备去暌违已久的夜店。

“我以为你结婚了？”托尼疑惑地对着克林顿说。克林顿一脸你傻啊的样子回敬他，惹得了托尼一个白眼。

“谁说结婚了能没有自己的生活，话说出去勾搭几个女生，适可而止地留下几个吻印还能赚取一场angry sex哟。”

“我不去，没有那个美眉比得上我家那人的丰胸翘臀。”

“可他现在人又不在。”

托尼瘪了瘪嘴，最后还是乖乖地让克林顿拉着他去到纸醉金迷的酒吧，如果史蒂夫问起的话，他就说是克林顿拉他去的了。

纽约的夜生活从来不会匮乏。各式高档的夜店林立在这个黄金地段，隐蔽性也强得可怕，好让那些大人物不必担心登上明天头版。克林顿带他来到一间颇为高档的夜店，没有震耳欲聋的摇滚乐，只有适度的彩色霓虹灯和会看人脸色的脱衣舞娘。她们很快看清楚真真有意要来个热舞的是克林顿而非这位前任花花公子。

托尼拿起透明的伏特加，柜台上花花绿绿的酒瓶和杯子在灯光的照耀下像是过于闪耀的水晶灯。酒水在杯子里轻轻地摇晃，一不小心溅上了手指，他抬起手，轻轻地舔走在手上的酒。舌头游走的痕迹留下一层水痕，指甲盖里藏着大厦里洗手液的香味。

“你知不知道这个动作很性感？”一名调酒师走上前，大胆地挑逗着孤身一人的托尼，“我想要把整瓶酒都淋在你的身上。”

他几乎是尴尬地顿了顿。天啊，在面对着突然的调情，他的第一反应是该怎样结束这场意外而不是享受当下。断然的拒绝不是他的风格，虽然他很想要那么做，可是谁知道别人怎样看他，必须顺利成章地揽过来，然后是玩腻般地丢下玩伴。这长长的过程简直让人不耐烦。

最后，他选择把身子伸进柜台，在调酒师凑上前时突然弯下腰去那在台底下的酒，让调酒师扑了个空。在美女怨恨的目光下，他只是不礼貌地吹了吹口哨，把一叠小费放在桌上，拿起两瓶酒快速地离开。

“我以为钢铁侠会更懂女人些！”*

托尼才没有回头看，一个发疯的女调教师说不定会抄起酒瓶望他头上砸，在他如此的羞辱下。不过至少这比史塔克失去花花公子的头衔这个新闻更可以让人接受，他不想接受媒体的妄测。

克林顿没有挽留他。走出夜店门口，冰冷的风打在他的脸上。他想起上次和史蒂夫去布鲁克林的山坡看夜景的时候的冷风，不论是乡下还是城市，凌晨一点都是冷得要死。他裹紧身上的外套，把两瓶酒抱在手里，让自动汽车载他回到大厦。

 

*出自漫画的台词

 

2：00——酒和咖啡

在夜店的记忆朦胧又模糊，他记不清自己有没有和克林顿说声再见，只顾上将自己丢进那微硬的床铺，将头埋进柔软的枕头努力把头疼赶走。酒瓶就放他的床头柜，他让机械手送了一杯咖啡，谁知道对他来说咖啡的作用是帮助入睡还是让他更清醒，他好像两个都需要。

咖啡的香味像是苦涩的巧克力，他把辛辣的烈酒再倒进去喝一口。整个味道不算很好也不是很难喝。难受到想吐的感觉开始涌上。他放弃咖啡，有一口每一口地灌着酒，直到手已经拿不起玻璃瓶，还有三分之一的酒瓶就这样撒在地毯上。

这样到底算什么呢？他托着下巴想。好像没有那个人就会活不下去，不能好好成为一个浪荡潇洒的花花公子。自从在阿富汗后，他的人生就不停在改变，一瞬间所有的责任好像扛在他的肩上，比十八岁继承公司的时候更甚。超级英雄这个职业没有办法回头，民众的生命让这个职业承受不起失败，不像因失误爆炸的仪器可以从新来过。

托尼第一次和史蒂夫的亲吻是他成功将一名平民从坍塌的墙救出来，然后在目送平民被送往医院后，他如释重负地用嘴唇轻碰史蒂夫的嘴角。这可以是肾上腺素还未消退的结果，因为那时他没有很爱很爱史蒂夫，可正直的美国队长却在隔天送给他一束玫瑰，开始正式追求的道路。

鬼知道那束花里有几朵玫瑰，样子又是如何，他当时没有仔细看过就丢了，现在想想也真是后悔，他可以就那审美糟糕的包装嘲讽史蒂夫一番，看看美国队长是多么幸运才能追到钢铁侠。酒倒在记忆的玫瑰花里，让模糊的玫瑰有着琥珀色的露水。他舔过香醇、经年累月的露水，再让它们沾湿衣领，黏腻地贴在他身上。

冷气吹得他有点冷，托尼裹紧自己湿透的衬衫，蜷缩着睡了过去。

 

3：00——梦与现实

 

下雨的声音又再次传来，托尼烦躁地用枕头捂住耳朵，恼人的黄色台灯打在眼皮上。他急需一些午夜警报和反派，但雨可能下得太特么烦了，连反派都闭门不出。

诡异的定律，下雨天要好好待在家里，反派和英雄都是。他还没有试过雨天作战，而盔甲的防雨功用还没被激发。豆大的雨点打在盔甲上的声音在外人听起来说不定会是AC/DC的摇滚乐，毕竟钢铁侠是最酷的，跟摇滚乐一样酷。

现在世界最酷的钢铁侠只想把脑袋轰掉，他用力地把台灯扫下去，然后想起地毯上撒了一地的酒，于是捂着头坐起来，好防止史蒂夫回来的时候他上演一出《死神来了》。

“贾维斯，告诉我床下面还没有触电。”

“如果sir你怕触电的话，请不用担心。家务机械人已经更换了地毯，而且台灯的电源已经关闭。”

托尼坐起来，发现周围是一片漆黑，而且静得可怕，台灯摔碎的回音仿佛还回荡在整个卧室。

“外面下雨了吗？”

“一点小雨，我已经将声音消除，玻璃能够完全隔音。你需要听到雨声吗？”

“不需要，开一盏小灯就行。”

灯光被调到适合的亮度，他看到一切东西都回复得井井有条，破碎的玻璃渣和酒瓶，领带，外套，钱包都被整齐叠好，那只钢铁侠玩偶被放在床头。

“史蒂夫回来了吗？”

“罗杰斯先生尚未归来。”

“好吧，我就不该问这个问题。”他脱掉黏腻的白衬衫，随意地丢到地上，机械手臂很快就进行整理工作。托尼喃喃自语道：“可这些清洁习惯很像史蒂夫。”

“这是模仿你的日常习惯，有什么需要改变的吗？”

“我恨这个人性化设计。静音吧，贾维斯。”

 

托尼打开窗帘，盘坐在玻璃前，看着无声的雨。雨水是斜斜的线，跌在玻璃窗上变成直线的水痕。位于大厦顶上A字灯光是酷炫的蓝色，可房间里头的灯却是复古的深黄色。他跟史蒂夫的品味不尽相同，可在雨水的包容下都折射出美丽的灯光。

将额头抵在冰冷的玻璃上，过低的温度让它显得人性化，他抓到贾维斯的一个弱点，AI没有办法调整玻璃的温度。理所当然这点小缺陷可以闭口不谈，为了老管家的自尊心。

玻璃里的睫毛被不规则的水滴打成糊状，瞳孔内有一圈亮褐色的圆环。他看着自己的眼睛，陌生得仿佛那只眼睛不是他的，他觉得自己更常看到史蒂夫的眼睛，那抹熟悉的天蓝色，时不时还会有一点绿。太浅的颜色，他想要把霓虹灯打在上面，看史蒂夫的瞳孔里会出现怎样的圆环。

 

4：00——醒过来

 

灯突然打开的时候，托尼因为眼睛的不适宜而闭起来。他的额头仍然靠在玻璃上，但因为距离太近看不到身后的映像。

一个热源从背后传来，他的手被摆在玻璃上，手指关节稍微曲起，那个人把他的手按平，比他大的手掌磨蹭着他的茧。

“告诉我这不是因为太累所产生的幻觉。”

“你喝酒了。”

“好吧这不是幻觉。”

在颈边磨蹭的脑袋发出轻笑时会有的震动。他感觉他的小胡子都在瘙痒，往下看去，纽约在蓝色的夜晚中闪着一点深绯色，有点像美国的颜色，可又太过暧昧不清了。他闻到过于冰冷的薄荷味，像是飞机场会提供的那种牙膏口味。他讨厌这种味道，史蒂夫应该要知道。所以他转过头，在他们接吻时狠咬了他一口。

史蒂夫甚至没有发出一声闷哼，只是张开嘴巴，任托尼的唾液和血液流进口腔。灵活的舌头扫着他的牙齿，托尼完全地转过身将史蒂夫压在地板上，让若即若离的银丝在纽约的星光下闪闪发亮。

托尼的脚指头还是靠在冰冷的玻璃上，他后退一步，将脚掌整个贴在玻璃上，挤出一层软肉。小腿的肌肉收缩，抬高臀部，用沾着血的舌头隔着白衬衫舔舐美国队长的乳头。老天保佑，幸好他没有穿上那该死难脱的制服，虽然制服性爱很火辣，可他目前需要的是感受史蒂夫的肉体，完完全全的那种。

“我想替你口交。”托尼对着身下的史蒂夫说到，“这个姿势有点困难，换一个吧。”

史蒂夫把托尼的屁股压下来，因为身高的差距，他的老二抵在托尼的肚子上，热热的，像是冬天会用的暖暖包。史蒂夫转过来，让自己靠在玻璃上，两条腿毫无防备地打开，等待着托尼的行动。

“你已经不会脸红了。”托尼一边解开裤带，一边埋怨地说道，“你以前会脸红的。”

“你说了是以前，老天这玻璃好冷。”

“老贾的失误。”压低身子，他含住史蒂夫发热的阴茎，过高的温度好像烫伤了他的上颚，他不停地喘着气，两手轻摸着那发热的铁柱。

史蒂夫握住他的手，带领着他上上下下地撸动。他的舌头只在史蒂夫的顶端挑逗，用过多的唾液糊在上面，像一个小孩舔着冰棒一样的力度吞吐。他打赌史蒂夫在兴致上来的时候会强硬地把他整个压下去，让他的喉咙做出真正该做的动作。

“托尼，停止玩耍，除非你愿意现在自己扩张一下。”

好吧，计算错误。美国队长在他的教育下得到非一般的进步，甚至超出预期范围。托尼坐了起来，用缓慢的速度脱下裤子，像是在跳一场脱衣舞。眼神紧紧地盯着史蒂夫翘起的部位，咬着下唇，像是随时随地都要把那个部位吃下去一样。翘立的阴茎是他熟悉的弧度，史蒂夫的手改放在地板上，两个人之间除了视线就没有任何接触的地方，可是仍然止不住地欲火焚身。托尼把手指插进穴口，手掌拱起，好让史蒂夫可以看到那个地方。之前喝下的酒精好像终于愿意燃烧，他全身上下都在发热，脑袋融成一团浆糊，和后穴一样。

“禁止自慰。”他看着史蒂夫的阴茎说到，然后继续用眼神视奸着那杆重型机枪，手上的动作开始加快。

“你知道我不能因为你的视线而高潮吧，虽然他确实很性感。”

“我认为这个东西只能用两个地方高潮——我的嘴或肛门，而这两个地方刚好都没空。”

“请算上我们腿交的那一次，我爱你的大腿。”

“好吧，算上这只腿。”说完，他把中指也塞进后穴，粗大的关节用力地摩擦洞口，粗鲁得令人心疼。史蒂夫发出一声低沉的怒吼抗议，托尼为此越发地兴奋，还急匆匆地把第三只手指也塞进去。

“这不公平，竟然我的阴茎是属于你的，那你的后穴为什么就不能只属于我的阴茎。”

“因为我很确定你之前塞过很多东西进去，手指，阴茎，还有一些数不清的小玩具，都是你亲手放的，你需要我列举出来吗？”

“拜托，不是现在。我现在只想把整个生殖器塞进你那里，不是手指或任何小玩具。”

托尼似乎满意了史蒂夫的表现，他凑上前扶着史蒂夫的阴茎缓缓坐下，舌头靠近他的蓝眼睛和金色的睫毛，留下一层湿嗒嗒的水痕。

当他一坐到底的时候，两人都发出一声满意的呻吟，史蒂夫轻轻地摆动着他，在他的后穴小幅度地抽插。所有的动作与刚才粗暴的扩张形成对比，他发出一声小猫似的呼噜，用脸颊磨蹭史蒂夫光滑的下巴。

“你有没有想过，其实我可以在塞着你老二的同时塞着其他什么。”

“住嘴，托尼。”史蒂夫用吻堵住他的嘴。他用舌头划过之前咬出来的伤口，想着口水能够消毒的功效，开始努力把整个唾液都弄在史蒂夫的嘴巴上。

“停止像一个小孩子一样。”美国队长捂住钢铁侠作乱的嘴巴，顺便用力地顶了一下，让钢铁侠的惊呼变成报复性的轻咬。

托尼用他蜜糖色的大眼睛不满地瞪着史蒂夫，开始毫无规律的上下摆动。加快的速度让史蒂夫对着他无奈地笑了一会儿，也许在以前他会把这种表情归类于“Tony，NO”的档案，可现在他知道，在很多个“Tony，NO”里，有几个是鼓励他继续他那荒诞的行动，为了得到美国队长的“惩罚”。

托尼的阴茎在史蒂夫的小腹上摩擦，史蒂夫用手指拨弄他的乳头，修剪整齐的指甲盖留下一层浅浅印记。他们不停地接吻，浅戳或是深入，生涩或是熟练。托尼有时候会张开眼睛，故意凝视着史蒂夫的睫毛或鼻子，再顽皮地啄吻。这时史蒂夫就会用力顶上去，让他发出一声尖叫，两个人都对这种幼稚的游戏兴奋不已。

带着茧的手已经将他的屁股揉成红色，托尼把头靠在史蒂夫的肩膀，望过去便是纽约繁华的夜景。他想着一杯红酒会不会让这个场景更加浪漫，可史蒂夫绝对会反对。但是没关系，史蒂夫占的浪漫比例比红酒多，所以可以不用把史蒂夫赶走。

身下的人动作开始越发激烈，托尼被顶得弯曲着膝盖，脚趾狠狠地搔刮着温暖的地板。他把手指放在玻璃上，而心脏则贴着史蒂夫胸口，感受那暖暖的温度。

“告诉我你想要什么？”史蒂夫坏心眼地拨弄着他的龟头，托尼知道这个动作的意思。他一向喜欢先比史蒂夫到达高潮，这样他紧缩时史蒂夫也会很享受，双赢。

但这次的情况有些不同，他想到，虽然结果是达到了，可是过程坎坷了点。他们没玩得成dirty talk还是一些欲拒还迎的把戏，托尼趴在史蒂夫的肩上，酒和性爱让他神智不清。

“我需要你留在这里。”他咬住史蒂夫的耳朵，好像这样他就不会离开。这过于史蒂夫了……他是说，太过情绪化或罗曼蒂克之类的。史蒂夫喜欢这句话，他永远喜欢这个调调，所以他理所当然把托尼操得高潮，还不停地说着一些过分甜腻的情话。

管他吧，当他睡着时也懒惰纠结了。盖上双眼，彻底的黑暗吞没了他，一个没有梦的睡眠。

 

5：00—谈话

 

“你知道我以为这是场春梦什么的。“托尼拉着被单盖住头，他是个天才发明家，只需要一小时睡眠，可是史蒂夫显然对一小时很不满意。

“再不睡回去的话我现在就离开让你知道这一切其实都是梦噢！”

“什么！所以这是《盗梦空间》吗，这里其实是第二层梦境。”

史蒂夫笑了，也许只是因为这次他了解了托尼说的梗，美国队长亲亲钢铁侠的额角，有点发笑地说：“这样太不科学了，但你是天才发明家，说不定你其实造出来了呢。”

“有一天大概会造出来吧。”托尼把玩着史蒂夫塞进他手里的钢铁侠布偶，抽抽鼻子说道，“如果造出来了，梦境里的时间就可以变得很慢，我可以在里面做实验画设计图，花十个小时工作，可是在现实世界中我只过了一个小时！绝赞的设定！”

“你知道你不能把梦境里的数据和设计图拿出来吧。我觉得像男女主角一样过着悠闲的一天会是不错的选择。”

“这就是你的目的，我看透了，你只是个想要工作和婚姻都双赢的混蛋。”

他用玩偶敲了史蒂夫的头，然后又像摸一只金发大狗一样揉揉史蒂夫的金发。他有认真在考虑这个计划的可行性，真的。

“我遇上一个人了，一个女孩。”

“一个女孩？！”

“对，一个女孩，七岁大的那种所以把感叹号收起来。”

好啦，看着水汪汪的大眼睛，更像一只拉布拉多了。

“她叫玛丽，我们相处得挺好，她送了我这个。”

“玛丽•艾德勒？”

“我打算认她做教女来着，她刚好是你老战友的一个……艾德勒！她好像是叫艾德勒没错！所以你认识她？”

“某种程度上，她算是你的教女吧。”史蒂夫挠着头发，有点难以解释这个巧合。

“我是他的教父，在她出生不久就是了。”

“难以置信你竟然没告诉我。”

“其实我也当的不是很好，我没怎么常去看她，任务永远很忙，她父母和爷爷把她照顾得够好了。”

“还是不敢相信，你竟然是那么可爱的孩子的教父，而且还那么不称职。”

“好好好，我知道你其实比我适合当。”史蒂夫拿开布偶用手臂环绕着托尼，嘴巴里的薄荷味被家里的巧克力味牙膏取代，托尼很满意，毕竟当初他花那么多心思劝史蒂夫把牙膏口味换成巧克力味，就只是为了在以后得到一个巧克力味的吻。

“我不知道我是不是一个好爸爸，或者说我能不能当一个好教父。”

“也许明天我可以去问问玛丽，看她到底喜欢哪一个。”

“她绝对是TeamIronman的，她今天才说我才是真爱。”

“你也是我的真爱。”

“闭嘴。”

托尼拉起被单，露出空荡荡的脚板，史蒂夫用温暖的手抓了上去，他瑟缩了一下，也就随便金发大个子任性的举动，好像抢掉所有被子的人不是他一样。

 

6：00——新的一天

 

不管怎么说，他是睡不下去了，史蒂夫也是。懒洋洋的晨间性爱，不错的提议，但不符合史蒂夫慢跑的时间。老头子坚决在早上七点和老战友一起跑，可如果他们开始的话可不是一个小时能解决的事，他没在炫耀。

“我越来越早起了。”托尼忍不住抱怨。先是八点，七点，到六点。老天保佑，纽约的太阳还未完全升起女，醉汉现在才准备开始回家。在以前的这个时候，大概是他女伴准备离开的时刻（她们大多数是很自动的）。而现在，是他的伴侣拉着他从床上起来，准备开始新的一天。

“你相信如果有了个孩子，我们还得起得更早吗？”

“为什么思考这个问题？你想要个孩子？”

“你听起来很喜欢玛丽。”

“关于这个我们得从长计议。”

“托尼，”史蒂夫皱起眉严肃地对托尼说，“你会是一个好父亲。”

他因为这句话楞了一会儿，随后一声轻笑慢慢从他的喉咙发出，变得连肩膀都在抖动。

“这从来不是关于我，是关于我们。”

他大字型摊在床上，把史蒂夫挤到床的边缘。

“我们是该死的超级英雄，尽管我们有时候会忘记这件事情，假装自己是纽约里某个黏腻到不行的同性情侣，有各自的优缺点。可是，每一次双方出个任务的时候，需要担心的永远不是对方会不会出轨，而是担心对方能不能活着回来。我做过很多噩梦，关于我的坠落，关于你的坠落。”

史蒂夫抓着他的手，微微出力就能够留下痕迹的力量提醒着托尼，史蒂夫是美国队长，一个有四倍血清的改造人。

“我做过最好最好的幻想就是我们绝望地手拉手，躺在地上一起看整个世界陷入爆炸。”

美国队长吻上了钢铁侠，凌晨冰冷的雾气还没有散开，可是橙红色的旭日已经跑上他们的被单，带有一丝精液和芳香剂的味道。他觉得自己的自卑与悲观溢满整个床单，他想要一些拯救（昨晚的酒精也不是不行。）

转过身，史蒂夫拉起白色的被单，把他们两个塞进去。他的眼睛是神秘的外太空，鼻梁是耸立的大楼，连下巴的形状都是美丽的加州海岸线，如果这张脸染上一点血污，也许他会判自己死刑。

可是史蒂夫不在乎，就如同托尼不在乎自己一样。在史蒂夫的眼里，托尼是小熊是糖果是蜜糖，一切梦幻可爱又遥不可及的食物。爱情让一个科学家变得多愁善感，但也可以让一个羞涩的艺术家变得勇敢且不顾一切。

“不如多加一个，”史蒂夫把被单拉过头顶，小心翼翼地蹭着托尼新长出来的胡渣，“也许我们也能一起做爱做到世界末日。”


End file.
